Seven Days of Drunkness
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! Tradução, pós-guerra, Wufei bêbado, Sally desonrosa, Duo inconveniente e Heero diplomático. Wufei enche a cara num bar e deixa seus amigos preocupados.


**Seven Days of Drunkeness**

 _Por: Merula_

 _Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

 **Observações:** 1x2, 5xS e ?xS, Wufei bêbado, Sally desonrosa, Duo inconveniente e Heero diplomático.

 **N/T** : Fanfic baseada em uma música obscura chamada _Seven Drunken Nights in Space_ do Tom Smith. Vale a pena conferir, a música é muito divertida! E para quem (que nem eu) adora música irlandesa, a original da qual essa foi baseada é _Seven Drunken Nights_ , The Dubliners.

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

 _SETE DIAS DE BEBEDEIRA_

Duo entrou no bar, vasculhando o lugar de imediato, Heero apenas um passo atrás.

— Lá está ele!

Os dois fizeram o seu caminho por entre as mesas. Wufei sentava-se num canto, uma impressionante quantidade de copos na sua frente. Alguns cheios, a maioria vazia.

— Chang! O que demônios está fazendo aqui? É segunda de manhã, você deveria estar trabalhando! — Heero ralhou.

— Não vou hoje — Wufei resmungou.

— Por que não? — Duo puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, com o seu parceiro sentando-se ao seu lado. — O que houve? — olhou para os copos. — Está tentando entrar em coma alcoólico?

Wufei tentou encará-lo feio com os olhos turvos.

— Sabe que estive disfarçado para uma missão a semana toda?

— Sei, nesse bar — o jovem de trança confirmou. — Você é mesmo o preferido da tia Une. Ela te dá os melhores trabalhos.

O chinês o ignorou:

— É. Eu fui para casa segunda passada à noite e minha bicicleta tinha sumido.

— Que bicicleta?

— A minha. Aquela com a bandeirinha da China? Era uma nova.

— Sally te deu de presente? — Heero perguntou, tentando entender para onde a história os levava.

— Não, ela disse que eu estava muito bêbado para entender o que estava vendo. Ela falou que era uma bicicleta ergométrica. E a minha bicicleta velha reapareceu na manhã seguinte.

— Qual o problema então? A Sally devia estar certa, você devia estar muito mamado para raciocinar — Duo apontou para os copos na mesa. — Se você anda bebendo desse jeito...

— Eu estava — Wufei admitiu carrancudo. —Mas também não tinha nenhuma bicicleta ergométrica.

— Oh.

— Fui para casa na terça à noite e achei um uniforme de piloto na cama do nosso quarto.

— E não era nem da Sally nem seu? — Heero pressionou.

— Sally falou que eu estava bêbado e que era um colchão d'água.

— Colchões d'água são legais! — Duo exclamou.

— Cala a boca, Duo. Não era um colchão d'água...

— Como você sabe? — Heero continuou seu papel investigativo.

— Colchões d'água não tem braguilhas.

— Depende onde você compra — o agente de trança comentou, pegando um dos copos e examinando o resquício de um líquido azul no fundo. Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Quê?

— Tinha sumido na semana seguinte — Wufei virou outra dose. — Voltei para casa na quarta e tinha uma arma de choque na mesa. Ela falou que era uma vela de ignição...

— Você testou?

— Derreteu o motor. Por isso te pedi carona naquele dia.

— Talvez estivesse com defeito.

— Cala a boca, Duo — foi a vez de Heero pedir. — O que aconteceu depois?

— Fui para casa na quinta à noite e tinha um conhaque de Sanq...

— Do caro? O que a Sally fez? — Duo perguntou desconfiado.

— Ela falou que era perfume.

— Talvez fosse — Heero tentou ser diplomático. — Você estava bêbado de novo, não estava?

— Estava... mas fez os pelos do gato caírem.

— Era conhaque mesmo.

— Duo!

Wufei suspirou.

— Na sexta à noite, achei uma cueca prateada no chão do quarto. Ela falou que era uma peça de computador.

—Para o Heero, é...

Os outros dois ignoraram o comentário e Wufei continuou:

— No sábado, cheguei em casa e encontrei uma cabeça.

Os olhos violetas se arregalaram.

— Uma cabeça sem corpo? A Sally é uma assassina?

— Tinha uma calcinha entre os dentes...

— Eu já estaria um pouco desconfiado... —Heero franziu o cenho. — O que a Sally falou sobre isso?

— Um holograma. Não pude checar para ter certeza, desmaiei logo em seguida.

— Não achei que a Sally fosse pervertida assim — Duo cutucou o chinês com o cotovelo. — Você nunca conta as partes boas...

Wufei rosnou para o amigo.

— Não era um holograma. Olha só, quando cheguei em casa no domingo — virou outra dose.

— O que encontrou no quarto? Um boneco inflável? — Duo perguntou com malícia.

— Praticamente. Era Zechs.

Os olhos azuis de Heero se arregalaram e Duo parecia chocado.

— O que aconteceu?

Wufei gesticulou amplamente para o bar.

— Ela me expulsou de casa. Eu não tinha mais para onde ir, então vim para cá. Mulher injusta e desonrada. Ela podia pelo menos ter me deixado pegar as minhas roupas.

— Você não tem que ficar aqui, Wufei, você pode _mmph_ — Heero fechou a cara quando Duo tampou a sua boca.

— Você pode ir para o dormitório no quartel. Sabe que tem lugar vago lá — Duo completou rapidamente. — E vários outros uniformes.

— Prefiro aqui — virou outra dose. — Eu nunca mais quero saber de mul... ei... — piscou em direção à porta. — Quem é aquela gracinha entrando?

Heero virou-se para ver.

— O que a Relena está fazendo aqui?

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Capítulos participantes da Semana Wufei Chang**

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Aryam McAllyster** :

Bilhetes [1 a 6 — Aryam]

Don't cry for me [Merula]

Ex-general [DSA]

God Child 1 [Sunhawk]

Kiss the cook – Chef Chang [Kracken]

Lawless Hearts [19 — Kracken]

Midnight tea [Sunhawk]

O Batedor de ovos [Lys ap Adin]

Off the top [1 e 2 — Kracken]

Overthought [Blue Soaring]

Pudor intermitente [Aryam]

Realisations [1 e 2 — Keiran]

Seven days of drunkness [Merula]

Tácito [Aryam]

The Talk [Kracken]

Tough love [Blue Soaring]

Wild little Wu-chan [Raihne]

Jornada 2 [Aryam]

Darkside tales [1 e 2 — Maldoror]

Office gossip [Sunhawk]

 **…:::…**

Perfil **Illy-chan H. Wakai** :

Ciclo de Memórias [2 — Illy-chan]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** :

Everybody breaks [1 e 2 — The Warrior Kai]

Falling from grace [Ino Fan]

Dialogues [Katsudon]

Memory ghosts [1 a 4 — Babaca]

Growing up [1 a 8 — Celina Fairy]

Blade [Kracken]

Butterfly kisses [Celina Fairy]

Dark silences [Sunhawk]

Crawlspace [Hotaru]

Perfection [Celina Fairy]


End file.
